Old Reliable Edward
Old Reliable Edward is the first episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Edward is an old engine and is teased a lot, especially by Gordon who calls Edward unreliable. One day, Gordon is going up his hill when he sees something red blowing beside the track. Believing it to be a danger signal, Gordon stops. On closer inspection, it is actually a red pair of trousers. Gordon feels foolish and tries to pull away, but he can't start on the steep hill. Meanwhile, at Wellsworth Station, Edward is flagged down by the stationmaster and is told that Gordon is stuck on the hill, so Edward heads off to the hill. Back at the hill, Gordon is waiting impatiently for Edward to arrive. While he waits, he gets teased by both Emily and Thomas. When Edward finally arrives, Gordon is very cross and calls Edward old and slow. Despite this, Edward manages to push Gordon to the summit of the hill. Gordon then races away without even saying thank you to Edward. Later on, Edward meets up with Thomas and complains about Gordon's attitude. Thomas decides that it's time for the big engine to be taught a lesson. That night in the sheds, all of the engines are laughing about what had happened to Gordon that day. Edward says that Gordon needed him to push him to the top of the hill. Gordon insists that he did not need Edward at all. Thomas decides to put his plan into action. Thomas bets Gordon that he cannot go faster than him. All the engines gasp and think that Thomas is very silly for thinking he can go faster than Gordon. Even Gordon thinks it is unfair and says that he will have no problem following Thomas across the island, even if Thomas has a ten minute head-start. As agreed, Thomas and Gordon meet at Knapford. Thomas leaves before Gordon and starts to puff along the main line. It is not long before Clarabel sees Gordon approach on the other line. Annie and Clarabel are sure Gordon is about to pass them, but Thomas switches onto Gordon's line. Gordon is not impressed by Thomas' speed and orders him to move back to the other line. Thomas refuses to switch tracks and Gordon has no choice but to slowly follow Thomas towards the hill. When they reach Gordon's Hill, Thomas slows down even more. Eventually, Gordon is going so slow that he stops and he cannot budge. Thomas' plan had worked. Thomas carries on his way while Edward pulls up next to Gordon. This time, it is Edward's turn to call Gordon unreliable for always sticking on his hill. Edward goes to puff away, but Gordon calls after him, asking for a push. Edward says that Gordon would not want to rely on such an old and unreliable engine to help him. As Edward disappears over the top of the hill, Gordon apologises for teasing Edward and promises to never do it again. Edward thinks Gordon has learned his lesson and so he agrees to give Gordon a push. Gordon even says thank you afterwards. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Some Children * Toby (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Animal Park Trivia * A reference to the first season episode Edward and Gordon is made. * This episode is similar to the sixth season episode, Edward the Very Useful Engine. * This is the first episode to be directed by David Stoten. * Most of the television guides in UK list this episode's title as "Ole '''Reliable Edward". * Edward's Branch Line is mentioned for the first time since the third season. Goofs * Gordon should have backed down to the bottom of the hill when Edward came to help him. * The ocean usually seen in the distance at the bottom of Gordon's Hill is missing in this episode. * During the first part of the episode, Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are running under North American directional rules. * The narrator says "One day, Gordon was pulling this express on Gordon's Hill" when he should have said '''his hill. * When Edward begins to push Gordon up the hill the first time, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * After Gordon gets stuck on the hill the second time, in the shot following Thomas, all the lines behind Gordon are clear, in the next shot, Edward is seen pulling up besides Gordon. In Other Languages Gallery File:OldReliableEdwardtitlecard.png|Title card File:OldReliableEdward1.png File:OldReliableEdward2.png File:OldReliableEdward3.png File:OldReliableEdward4.png File:OldReliableEdward5.png File:OldReliableEdward6.png File:OldReliableEdward7.png File:OldReliableEdward8.png File:OldReliableEdward9.png File:OldReliableEdward10.png File:OldReliableEdward11.png File:OldReliableEdward12.png File:OldReliableEdward13.png File:OldReliableEdward14.png File:OldReliableEdward15.png File:OldReliableEdward16.png File:OldReliableEdward17.png File:OldReliableEdward18.png File:OldReliableEdward19.png File:OldReliableEdward20.png File:OldReliableEdward21.png File:OldReliableEdward22.png File:OldReliableEdward23.png File:OldReliableEdward24.png File:OldReliableEdward25.png File:OldReliableEdward26.png File:OldReliableEdward27.png File:OldReliableEdward28.png File:OldReliableEdward29.png File:OldReliableEdward30.png File:OldReliableEdward31.png File:OldReliableEdward32.png File:OldReliableEdward33.png File:OldReliableEdward34.png File:OldReliableEdward35.png File:OldReliableEdward36.png File:OldReliableEdward37.png File:OldReliableEdward38.png File:OldReliableEdward39.png File:OldReliableEdward40.png File:OldReliableEdward41.png File:OldReliableEdward42.png File:OldReliableEdward43.png File:OldReliableEdward44.png File:OldReliableEdward45.png File:OldReliableEdward46.png File:OldReliableEdward47.png File:OldReliableEdward48.png File:OldReliableEdward49.png File:OldReliableEdward50.png File:OldReliableEdward51.png File:OldReliableEdward52.png File:OldReliableEdward53.png File:OldReliableEdward54.png File:OldReliableEdward55.png File:OldReliableEdward56.png File:OldReliableEdward57.png File:OldReliableEdward58.png File:OldReliableEdward59.png File:OldReliableEdward60.png File:OldReliableEdward61.png File:OldReliableEdward62.png File:OldReliableEdward63.png File:OldReliableEdward64.png File:OldReliableEdward65.png File:OldReliableEdward67.png File:OldReliableEdward68.png File:OldReliableEdward69.png File:OldReliableEdward70.png File:OldReliableEdward71.png File:OldReliableEdward72.png File:OldReliableEdward73.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes